Immer Ärger mit den Portschlüsseln 8
by Tashgan
Summary: Nach längerer Pause kommt hier mal wieder ein neues Abenteuer von Lucius Malfoy und seinem Ärger mit diesen verflixten Portschlüsseln. Oneshot


**Immer Ärger mit den Portschlüsseln 8**

Disclaimer: Nach längerer Pause hier mal wieder ein neues Abenteuer von Lucius mit seinen verflixten Portschlüsseln.

Irgendwie hat mich das neue Lucius-Pic aus Film 4 und die damit verbundene Hoffnung, Mister Malfoy sen. zumindest für ein paar kurze Momente im neuen Film zu Gesicht zu bekommen, meine Schreiblaune etwas beflügelt.

Der Humor in dieser Story kommt auch dieses mal eher auf leisen Sohlen denn brachial daher, das möge man mir bitte verzeihen. Aber Kalauerei ist auch nicht wirklich mein Ding und zum Plot der Story hätte es auch nicht wirklich gepasst.

Nach allem was ich Lucius in meinen vorangegangenen Stories schon alles angetan hatte, dachte ich, der Arme hat nun wirklich mal nen Urlaub verdient. Und den hab ich ihm hiermit spendiert. Aber Tashgan wäre natürlich nicht Tashgan, wenn auch diese Geschichte nicht eine etwas ungute Wendung für den guten Luc parat hätte /fg/

OK, genug an Vorwort-Gelaber.

Wie immer ist gehört mir nix, sondern alles Frau Rowling und sie ist auch diejenige welchige, die Kohle mit ihrer Schreiberei verdient; ich bin es leider nicht /g/

Und hier gehts nun los:

* * *

„Noch etwas Wein Sir?"

„Ja gern" antwortete Lucius und streckte der hübschen kleinen Hausdienerin mit einem für ihn völlig untypischen milden Lächeln im Gesicht seinen Kristallkelch entgegen, um ihn ein weiteres Mal mit dem vorzüglichen Chablis füllen zu lassen.

_Was für ein schönes Leben_, dachte Lucius vergnügt und nippte selig seufzend an der hellgoldenen Flüssigkeit, ließ sich die Aromen des Weins förmlich auf der Zunge zergehen und ergötzte sich am allabendlichen grandiosen Ausblick auf den Sonnenuntergang über dem Meer.

Nichts und niemand hatte Mister Malfoy je darauf vorbereitet, sich einfach nur mal gehen zu lassen, das Leben in vollen Zügen zu genießen und freudig dem Müßiggang zu frönen.

Von Kindesbeinen an war sein Leben erfüllt mit Pflichterfüllung, emotionaler Kälte und Standesdünkel gewesen, unterbrochen von nur ganz wenigen Augenblicken des Glücks. Jetzt lebte er einfach so in den Tag hinein und genoss, was ihm so reichhaltig hier geboten wurde.

Noch vor wenigen Wochen hatte sein Dasein noch völlig anders ausgesehen. Seine Odyssee mit den verdammten Portschlüsseln hatte ihn in mehr als nur eine haarsträubende oder gar brandgefährliche Situation gebracht. Glücklicherweise war ihm die Flucht aus diesem Muggel-Krankenhaus gerade noch rechtzeitig geglückt. Es war ihm damals völlig egal gewesen, wohin ihn dieser neue Portschlüssel in Form eines Eichenblattes bringen würde. Fast alles war besser als diese Irrenanstalt.

Dass sich alles aber derart glücklich für ihn fügen würde, damit hätte er niemals gerechnet. Immer noch durch die Zwangsjacke erheblich in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit gehindert, hatte er sich nach dem Portschlüssel-Sprung in einem schmucken Stadthaus irgendwo in einer amerikanischen Großstadt und in Gegenwart dreier doch recht ansehnlicher junger Muggelfrauen wiedergefunden. Von den dreien hatte er erfahren, dass sich ein gewisser Gentleman namens Charlie um das Wohlergehen von Lucius sorgte und ihm deshalb unbegrenzten Aufenthalt in seinem Strandhaus auf Hawaii gewährte. Lucius hatte natürlich wissen wollen, womit er diese Freundlichkeit zu vergelten hatte, denn in seinem normalen Umfeld hatte jeder erwiesene Gefallen, und sei er auch noch so klein, seinen Preis. Doch Charlie hatte nur abgewunken und sich erst nach einigen Mühen die Information entlocken lassen, dass er Lucius' Vater einen Gefallen schuldete und diesen nun in Form der uneingeschränkten Gastfreundschaft für dessen Sohn zu vergelten gedenke. Lucius wollte natürlich wissen, wie sein Vater und dieser mysteriöse Charlie miteinander in Verbindung gestanden hatten, da er sich partout nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Malfoy senior jemals geheime Kontakte zu Muggeln gepflegt hatte, doch weder aus Charlie noch aus seinen drei Mitarbeiterinnen war etwas herauszubekommen gewesen.

Und da Lucius von seinen vorangegangenen Abenteuern hinreichend erschöpft war, hatte er Charlie's Angebot huldvoll akzeptiert und zugelassen, dass man ihn neu einkleidete, mit einem Privatjet auf Hawaiis Hauptinsel und dort in ein luxuriöses Strandhaus brachte.

Dort angekommen hatte er dann langsam aber sicher begonnen, sich seines Lebens zu erfreuen. Das Ambiente war wundervoll, direkt vor der Haustür lag ein kilometerlanger weißer Sandstrand, der nur ihm zu gehören schien. Das Haus selbst bot jedwede Annehmlichkeit und zwei junge hawaiianische Frauen standen ihm als Hausdienerinnen zur Verfügung. Zuerst hatte Lucius Vorbehalte gehabt, sich von Muggeln bedienen zu lassen, doch das war bald Schnee von gestern. Schließlich stellen Lay und Maja sowohl optisch als auch sonst einen erheblichen Vorzug gegenüber einem Hauselfen dar und die beiden lasen ihm förmlich jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, ohne jemals aufdringlich zu agieren.

Nachdem er sich erst einmal an das Leben hier gewöhnt hatte, schlich sich immer öfter ein Gedanke in seine Überlegungen.

Was gab es eigentlich, was ihn dazu bringen könnte, dies Haus und seine Annehmlichkeiten gegen sein altes Leben in England, in seinem eigenen, manchmal kalten und zugigen Manor und in der doch bisweilen recht unerfreulichen Zauberergesellschaft einzutauschen?

Nichts, wenn er es richtig bedachte.

Nicht einmal das Gefühl der Macht, die er als reinblütiger Zauberer und rechte Hand von Lord Voldemort einmal innegehabt hatte, konnte es hiermit aufnehmen.

Hier hatte er zwar nicht mehr dieselbe Macht wie zu Hause, doch es konnte ihm auch niemand etwas vorschreiben und er musste keiner lästigen Verpflichtung mehr nachgehen. Darüber hinaus erwartete ihn höchstwahrscheinlich bei seiner Rückkehr sowieso nur echt englisches Regenwetter, eine nervtötende Ehefrau, ein höchst unerfreulicher Prozess vor dem Zauberergamot wegen diverser Verstöße gegen das Muggelschutzgesetz und als Folge davon sehr wahrscheinlich ein längerer Aufenthalt in Askaban. Also, was sprach eigentlich dagegen, seine Anwesenheit hier auf Hawaii, weitab von allen unliebsamen Pflichten, auf unbegrenzte Zeit auszudehnen?

Absolut nichts, dachte Lucius und in seinen sonst so kalten graublauen Augen schimmerte etwas, was man als absolute Zufriedenheit bezeichnen konnte.

* * *

„Hmmmmm...du warst wundervoll...wieder einmal...".

Das milde Feuer des Kerzenlichts flackerte auf schweißnasser Haut. Im Halbdunkel unter den seidenen Vorhängen war es schwer, die beiden Gestalten, die sich engumschlungen zwischen den Laken räkelten zu unterscheiden.

„Selbstverständlich! Hattest du denn etwas anderes erwartet?" wisperte Lucius leise und brachte seine Gefährtin damit zum Kichern.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Selbst Dylan lobt deine Ausdauer und Standhaftigkeit und das will wirklich etwas heißen" schnurrte Alex und ließ ihre langen Fingernägel sanft über Lucius Kehrseite gleiten.

„Pfft. Auf Dylan's Meinung über mich kann ich wirklich verzichten. Und da ihr ja wohl über mich tratscht, kannst du ihr das gerne von mir ausrichten" bemerkte Lucius mit gespielter Verärgerung.

„Wir tratschen nicht!" konterte Alex.

„Ach nein?" fragte Lucius zurück und um seinen Mund spielte ein wölfisches Lächeln.

„Ich glaube, ich lasse dir jetzt noch einmal eine Demonstration meiner Ausdauer angedeihen..." setzte er leise hinzu und begann, seine Hände und seinen Mund auf Wanderschaft zu schicken...

Am Morgen danach war Alex wie üblich verschwunden. Die zierliche kleine Asiatin mit dem Doktortitel und der beeindruckenden Kampfsporterfahrung blieb nie länger als eine Nacht bei ihm. Warum das so war, wusste Lucius nicht und Alex hielt sich hier völlig bedeckt. Aber das Bett nach einer rauschhaften Nacht voller Leidenschaft und ekstatischem Sex leer vorzufinden, erfüllte ihn immer wieder zugleich mit Bedauern als auch mit Erleichterung.

Natürlich machte er sich überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber, dass jemals der Augenblick kommen könnte, indem er seinen Mann nicht würde stehen können. Seine Ausdauer und sein Stehvermögen waren nicht umsonst fast legendär.

Doch die gute Alex forderte ihn immer wieder bis zum Äußersten und nach einer Nacht mit ihr war Lucius' bestes Stück meistens für eine Weile für weitere erotische Spielchen nicht zu gebrauchen. Zumindest nicht ohne ein gewisses Maß an Schmerz, was zwar manchmal recht angenehm war, aber manchmal eben nicht.

Charlie's drei Engel waren, abgesehen davon, dass sie Lucius hierher gebracht hatten, auch sonst einer umfassenden Personenbetreuung definitiv nicht abgeneigt. Nach und nach hatte ihn jede der drei zumindest einmal hier besucht und diese Besuche waren durchaus mehr als willkommen. Zumindest, was Alex betraf. Bei Natalie und Dylan war sich Lucius da nicht so ganz im Klaren.

Obwohl Lucius normalerweise Blondinen bevorzugte, hatte ihm Natalie's schrille und etwas dümmliche Art von Anfang an missfallen. Sowohl dieses Schrille als auch der höchst ähnlich klingende Vorname erinnerten ihn sofort an seine Ehefrau und an Narcissa wollte er hier nun wirklich nicht erinnert werden. Und so war es auch nur bei der einen recht kurzen Nacht mit Natalie geblieben.

Die rothaarige Dylan war etwas anderes. Ihre aufregenden Kurven und ihr Temperament hatten Lucius anfänglich gefallen, doch diese Freuden wurden leider bald getrübt. Dylan besaß zwar durchaus ihre Qualitäten, doch ihre überbordende Erotik hatte beinahe schon einen aggressiv anbiedernden Unterton. Lucius schätzte es nicht unbedingt, wenn ihm seine Bettgespielinnen wie überreife Früchte beinahe widerstandslos in den Schoss fielen. Darüber hinaus war sie im Bett zwar unermüdlich, jedoch für Lucius' Geschmack auch etwas arg einfallslos.

Ganz anders Alex. Die zierliche, beinahe zerbrechlich wirkende dunkle Schönheit hatte es lange hinausgezögert, bis sie eines Abends ganz plötzlich bei ihn erschienen war. Sie hatte sich auf höchst anregende Art und Weise eine Zeitlang geziert, damit Lucius sein ganzes Repertoire an Verführungskünsten zum Einsatz bringen konnte. Natürlich war ihm das bewusst gewesen, doch er spielte dieses Spiel zu gern, um sich eine Gelegenheit dazu entgehen zu lassen. Alex war für ihn nicht nur intellektuell eine ansprechende Partnerin, sondern entpuppte sich darüber hinaus auch im Bett als beinahe ebenbürtig. Und da sie auch noch gewisse sexuelle Vorlieben miteinander teilten, die so manch anderer als krass oder fast schon abnormal ansah, waren die Nächte mit ihr einfach wundervoll.

* * *

Es war am späten Vormittag nach einer solchen Liebesnacht mit Alex, als Lucius nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück wieder einmal gedankenverloren am Strand spazieren ging.

Mittlerweile war er lange genug auf Hawaii, um sogar die Vorteile der hier auch für Männer üblichen Wickelröcke zu genießen. Das Klima hier war nun mal nicht wirklich für seine sonst übliche echt englische Zaubereradels-Garderobe geeignet. Pelz und Tweed gehörten einfach nicht hierher. Natürlich bevorzugte Lucius etwas gedecktere Farben als andere und das Tuch, das nun locker seine schmalen Hüften umschmeichelte, war schwarz mit einem dunkelgrünen Blütenmuster. Darüber hinaus trug Lucius nichts am Leib. Außer an besonders heißen Tagen wie diesem noch einen Sonnenhut aus geflochtenen Palmblättern, um sich etwas vor der Sonne zu schützen. Wären seine langen weißblonden Haare nicht gewesen, man hätte ihn beinahe für einen waschechten Hawaiianer halten können.

Natürlich hatte sich Lucius zum Spaß auch am hawaiianischen Nationalsport versucht, musste jedoch bald feststellen, dass ihm der den Hawaiianern offenbar angeborene Gleichgewichtssinn und das Gefühl für die Welle leider völlig abgingen. Nachdem er nach ein paar höchst unerfreulichen und ungewollten Tauchgängen wie ein begossener Pudel an Land gewatet war, hatte er beschlossen, sich nicht länger lächerlich zu machen und hatte das Surfbrett kurzerhand an den Nagel gehängt. Es machte sowieso viel mehr Spaß, mit dem kleinen Schnellboot über die Wellen zu flitzen, als unfreiwillig unter diesen Wasserwalzen begraben zu werden.

_Das Leben geht manchmal recht seltsame Wege_, dachte Lucius und ließ seinen Blick versonnen über das türkisblaue Meer gleiten. Langsam schlenderte er durch den angenehm warmen Sand, genoss die Aussicht und ließ sich von der sanften Meeresbrise die nackte Haut streicheln. Spontan beschloss er, ein Bad in den Wellen zu nehmen, ließ Wickelrock und Sonnenhut einfach am Strand zurück und stürzte sich mit Begeisterung ins Wasser.

Etwas später, nachdem er sich so richtig ausgetobt hatte, entstieg er breit grinsend, atemlos keuchend und rundum zufrieden wieder den Fluten. Nachdem er seine Blöße bedeckt hatte, nahm er seinen Strandspaziergang wieder auf.

Er fühlte sich einfach nur gut. Das Wort „glücklich" wollte noch nicht so recht über seine Lippen kommen, doch das Gefühl kam dem schon recht nahe. Er dachte darüber nach, ob es überhaupt schon jemals einen Moment in seinem Leben gegeben hatte, an dem er ähnliches gefühlt hatte. Er überlegte lange, konnte sich aber zu seiner Bestürzung an keinen einzigen erinnern. Wäre nicht schon vorher das Bewusstsein leise in ihm herangereift, spätestens in diesem Augenblick spürte er deutlich, dass er dieses Glück und die damit verbundene Zufriedenheit um nichts in der Welt wieder eintauschen wollte. Es gab nichts, aber auch wirklich überhaupt nichts, was ihn zurück in sein früheres Leben zog.

Beinahe unbewusst und unmerklich hatte er schon vor diesem Augenblick der Erkenntnis damit begonnen, allem aus dem Weg zu gehen, was auch nur entfernt wie ein Portschlüssel aussah oder sich anfühlte. Er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie verzweifelt er im antiken Rom oder in diesem Muggel-Irrenhaus einen dieser Portschlüssel herbeigesehnt hatte. Und jetzt ging er ihnen sorgfältig aus dem Weg, was einer völligen Umkehrung seiner Verhaltensweisen entsprach. Aber er wollte auf keinen Fall Gefahr laufen, durch einen dieser verflixten Ports aus seinem eigenen kleinen Paradies hier wieder herausgerissen zu werden.

_In England ist jetzt Winter und ich laufe hier bei 30 Grad durch weißen Sand und die Sonne trocknet das Meerwasser auf meiner Haut_, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis.

_Absolut kein Vergleich zu Schnee und Kälte. Narcissa und Draco, der dunkle Lord und Dumbledore, das Ministerium und meine alten Verpflichtungen und alles andere da drüben kann mir gestohlen bleiben_. _Ich bleibe hier und das für den Rest meines Lebens. Warum sollte ich das alles auch wieder eintauschen wollen? Meine Macht aufzugeben erscheint mir ein kleiner Preis für Glück und Zufriedenheit. Soll doch Draco meinetwegen das Erbe weiterführen, sollen sich Dumbledores Armee und die Todesser gegenseitig abschlachten, mich interessiert das alles nicht mehr_.

* * *

Doch leider ging das Leben wirklich manchmal recht seltsame Wege. Es gab sicherlich den einen oder anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt, der Lucius das Glück und seinen Aufenthalt auf Hawaii gegönnt hätte, das Schicksal jedoch hatte andere Pläne mit ihm. Wobei ihm die Mächte des Schicksals sogar noch eine Chance gaben, das drohende Unheil für sich abzuwenden.

Letztendlich wurde ihm seine leicht widernatürliche Gier nach schönen und/oder wertvollen Dingen zum Verhängnis. Unerwartet fiel Lucius nämlich ein Glitzern im Sand unter einer Palme auf. Interessiert trat er näher und nahm den Gegenstand in Augenschein. Es handelte sich um eine riesige schwarze Perle, makellos und wunderschön glitzerte sie im Sonnenlicht, die Schale der Auster, die sie geboren hatte, lag daneben. Es war, als hätte das Meer selbst ein Geschenk für ihn dort deponiert.

Eigentlich hatte Lucius gar keine Verwendung für die Perle, denn die Anhäufung materiellen Wohlstands war nicht länger eine Triebfeder in seinem Leben. Wozu brauchte er hier auch schon Geld oder Gold, alles was er benötigte bekam er schließlich auch so.

Er wandte sich ab und wollte schon seinen Spaziergang am Strand wieder aufnehmen, doch das Schimmern der Perle ließ ihn innehalten. Eine Weile verlor er sich in der Betrachtung des Kleinods. Die Perle zog ihn magisch an; fast so als schien sie ihm zu sagen: bitte nimm mich mit.

Alex würde sich sicher über die Perle freuen, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal besuchte. Und, wer weiß wozu sich die Perle noch so alles bei ihren ausgedehnten Liebesspielen eignen würde, überlegte Lucius und ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

Er bückte sich und nahm die Perle auf, drehte sie zwischen den Fingerspitzen und bewunderte nochmals ihre Makellosigkeit. Oh ja, das eignete sich wirklich hervorragend als Liebesgabe, dachte Lucius zufrieden. Vergnügt ließ er die Perle kurz in die Höhe hüpfen und fing sie geschickt wieder auf. Und in gleichen Moment, als die Perle auf seiner Handfläche auftraf, wurde Lucius die Welt förmlich unter den Füßen weggezogen...

Als sich sein Blick wieder klärte, glaubte er zunächst nicht, was er da sah. Er wollte es zuerst auch nicht wirklich glauben, was ihm nun schon wieder widerfahren war. Im Zeitraum eines Wimpernschlags nahm er seine Umgebung in sich auf. Und mit jedem Detail sank sein Herz ein Stückchen tiefer.

Der Strand unter seinen Füßen hatte sich in einen kalten Steinfußboden verwandelt. Die Weite des Ozeans war zu einer großen Halle geworden und der blaue Himmel über Palmen war hinter einem magischen wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel verschwunden. Anstatt einer frischen Meeresbrise verklangen die letzten Akkorde einer beschwingten Melodie in der nun unmittelbar eingetretenen Stille, wie sie sich unter einer Menschenmenge breit macht, die extrem überrascht wird. Diese Stille dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment und dann brach eine wahre Sturzflut an Ausrufen, Gesprächsfetzen und Stimmenwirrwahr über Lucius zusammen.

Das Schicksal in Form einer schwarzen Perle hatte ihn mitten in die große Halle nach Hogwarts und den dort stattfindenden Winterball verschlagen.

Die großen Haustische waren fortgeräumt worden, um Platz für die Tänzer zu machen. Diese Tanzpaare waren bei Lucius' urplötzlichen Auftauchen natürlich zurück gewichen und er stand nun allein mitten unter ihnen und war sich seines Aufzugs nur allzu deutlich bewusst.

Die Kälte des Bodens kroch in seine Knochen, er fröstelte, weil seine Haut und seine Haare immer noch leicht feucht von seinem Bad im Meer waren und er konnte den Sand zwischen seinen Zehen spüren. Der hawaiianische Wickelrock klebte an seinen Beinen und überließ nicht mehr allzu viel der Phantasie der Betrachter. Die jüngeren Schüler tuschelten aufgeregt mit einander, ein paar der Mädchen aus den höheren Jahrgängen betrachteten Lucius jedoch mit wachsendem Interesse. Normalerweise sonnte sich Lucius in der wohlgefälligen Musterung anderer, doch jetzt fühlte er die Blicke der Mädchen fast wie tastende Finger auf seiner Haut und das machte seine Situation noch unbehaglicher.

„Vater..."

Undeutlich, wie durch Nebel drang die Stimme von Draco an sein Bewusstsein. Er sah seinen Sohn auf sich zueilen, der sich noch im Laufen den Festumhang von den Schultern zerrte. Dankbar hüllte sich Lucius in den schwarzen Stoff, der noch ein wenig von Draco's Körperwärme barg. Nun fühlte er sich schon etwas besser und war für die unweigerliche Konfrontation mit Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall gewappnet, die nun auf ihn zukamen.

Doch er konnte nicht auf die vielen auf ihn einstürmenden Fragen eingehen, sein Verstand verweigerte ihm immer noch die volle Leistungsfähigkeit. Er bekam nur hie und da ein paar Wortfetzen mit, die nur wenig Sinn ergaben.

„Wo...was...wieso...Hogwart's Schutzzauber sind...wie konnte er...apparieren direkt hierher ist unmöglich...wie...dieser Aufzug...möglicherweise...könnte es nicht...ich habe keine...Portschlüssel!"

Dieses letzte Wort brachte Lucius mit einem Schlag zurück in die schmerzvolle Wirklichkeit. Mit wachsendem Ärger blickte er auf die Perle, die so völlig unschuldig in seiner Hand glitzerte. Dieses verdammte Ding war Schuld daran, dass er sich nun doch wieder mit seinem alten Leben und allen damit verbundenen Pflichten herumschlagen musste.

Und natürlich musste das Schicksal ihn auf denkbar ungünstigste und unwürdigste Weise in die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer zurückschleudern. Die Mächte des Schicksals, die er dafür verantwortlich machte, hatten wirklich einen überaus kranken Sinn für Humor. Wie wäre es sonst zu erklären, dass sie ihn ausgerechnet hierher gebracht hatten und darüber hinaus auch noch völlig unstandesgemäß bekleidet? Schaudernd stellte er sich die unausweichliche Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten vor, als er das Klicken einer Kamera wahrnahm.

Nicht genug, dass sein altes ungeliebtes Leben ihn wiederhatte, nein, es machte ihn auch noch zum Gespött der Leute. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob man wirklich noch tiefer sinken konnte. Sein Ansehen als gefürchteter Zauber mit guten Kontakten zur dunklen Seite war er jedenfalls ein für alle mal los. Mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor dachte er kurz darüber nach, ob man ihm wenigstens gestatten würde sich umzuziehen, bevor man ihn nach Askaban brachte oder ob er seine Haft dort im Wickelrock antreten musste. Das wäre doch sicher mal was neues für die Dementoren.

Dumbledore schien einen ähnlichen Anflug von schwarzem Humor zu haben, denn er wandte sich mit einem sardonischen Lächeln an ihn: „Hallo Lucius. Wie ich sehe, ist dir dein letztes Portschlüsselabenteuer recht gut bekommen. Du siehst erholt aus...".

The End

* * *

Tja, das war er also, der 8te Teil der Portschlüssel-Saga. Ich hoffe, er hat ein wenig gefallen. ;-) 


End file.
